Demeurer la même personne
by Alice M Lee
Summary: Se passe durant le Prisonnier Zéro. Que peut bien penser un Seigneur du Temps à l'aube de sa nouvelle régénération ? Mention légère du War Doctor et des autres docteurs mais pas de spoil.


**Bonjour ! ^^**

**Voici un OS sur le Onzième Docteur durant l'épisode "_Le Prisonnier Zéro_". Il y a une mention légère des autres docteurs et en particulier du War Doctor mais sans précision. Comme d'habitude, Doctor Who ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et je ne touche pas de sous sur cet écrit. Un énorme merci d'avance si vous avez la gentillesse de reviewer mon écrit ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Ça ne ressemble à rien ! C'est censé être qui ? Déclare un homme débraillé en contemplant son propre reflet en face de lui.<p>

-Mais c'est vous !

La réponse consternée de l'infirmier ne laisse aucun doute sur l'émotion qui le traverse. Il est tout à fait inconcevable pour l'infirmier qu'est Rory Williams de ne pas reconnaître son propre reflet.

La consternation a également saisi cet homme débraillé. Malgré la situation particulièrement difficile dans laquelle ils se trouvent, cet homme se permet de prendre quelques secondes pour détailler ce reflet. Il se trouve si jeune d'apparence alors qu'il est en réalité si vieux ! Son regard se porte rapidement sur ses vêtements, il retient difficilement une grimace. Il comprend désormais mieux la raison pour laquelle la jeune Amelia Pond, inconsciente non loin de lui, le qualifie de débraillé.

-C'est de ça dont j'ai l'air ? Déclare l'homme débraillé stupéfait en regardant à nouveau son reflet.

-Vous vous ne vous reconnaissez pas ? Demande Rory Williams perplexe face aux déclarations de la personne à ses côtés.

-Journée chargée !

Cette réponse légèrement élusive plonge l'infirmier davantage dans l'incompréhension. Comment est-ce qu'un homme ne peut-il pas reconnaître sa propre image ? La pensée que cet homme soit amnésique ou fou lui traverse l'esprit. Pourtant, il doute de ses hypothèses : l'homme ne fait pas des gestes de démences et tient des propos lucides. De plus, cet homme parvient à garder son calme pour sauver le monde, mais aussi Amelia Pond, la jeune femme dont l'infirmier est épris. Non, décidément, aux yeux de Rory Williams, il n'est définitivement pas fou mais une énigme. A son plus grand agacement, il n'a pas le temps de lui demander davantage de détails que l'homme s'est déjà éloigné pour arrêter un prisonnier extraterrestre qui s'est échappé et qui est activement recherché par ses geôliers. Cette pensée d'être face à un extraterrestre lui est encore invraisemblable mais Rory Williams ne peut que seulement tenter de l'accepter.

Son interlocuteur, quant à lui, n'a aucun problème à accepter la situation. Après tout, cela fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'il rencontre des extraterrestres. Définitivement, ce fait lui est devenu banal au fil des années, tout comme le fait de sauver la Terre. Non, la seule chose qui change aujourd'hui par rapport à sa routine est sa récente régénération. Ce phénomène si particulier à sa race, les Seigneurs du Temps, il l'a déjà expérimenté à maintes reprises. Il a déjà eu tant de visages, tant de préférences différentes. D'ailleurs, cette fois-ci, il ne comprend pas comment il a pu adorer les pommes. Ils les trouvent d'un gout immonde.

Tandis qu'il quitte la salle d'un pas précipité pour se rendre sur le toit de l'hôpital, l'homme débraillé entend vaguement les cris d'indignations de l'infirmier. Il les ignore. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne tient plus compte des protestations. Amelia Pond, cette jeune femme qu'il n'a que trop fait attendre, le suit sans poser de questions. Passant devant un vestiaire, il décide de changer de vêtements. Il en a assez d'être considéré comme débraillé. De plus, ses vêtements, souvenirs de son ancien visage, sont déchirés par endroit. Il aurait été plus qu'inconvenant de se présenter ainsi habillé à une rencontre entre plusieurs mondes !

Quand l'homme anciennement débraillé arrive sur le toit du bâtiment, il n'est guère surpris de voir les extraterrestres qui voulaient désintégrer la Terre l'attendre. Plusieurs cravates autour de son cou attendent qu'il fasse son choix et les bretelles qu'il a choisies pour faire tenir son pantalon ne sont pas correctement mises. Il est certes en train de finir de s'habiller mais on ne peut plus le qualifier de débraillé.

Tandis qu'il s'affaire à dédaigner une à une les cravates qu'il a emprunté, l'homme commence à discuter avec ces extraterrestres qui ont voulu désintégrer la Terre quelques instants plutôt.

-Vous, vous n'appartenez pas à ce monde. Constate l'alien après avoir analysé son interlocuteur.

-Non, mais j'y ai investi beaucoup de temps.

Cette confirmation rend son regard triste pendant quelques secondes. Combien de visages différents ont vu cette planète évoluée, grandir en différentes époques, qu'elles soient passées ou à venir ? La réponse est pour lui évidente : tous ses visages ont connu à un moment ou un autre la Terre pour différentes raisons. Mais c'était dans un autre temps. D'autres époques lointaines où il a eu d'autres visages et qui font désormais du passé.

Depuis ce fameux jour où _il_ l'a fait, il tente d'oublier son passé pour se concentrer dans son éternelle fuite en avant. Alors il court pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par les souvenirs douloureux.

Néanmoins, à chaque régénération, l'homme ne cesse de chérir précieusement une seule chose de ses deux cœurs : sa si sexy boite bleue. Cette boite volée il y a bien longtemps et qui est désormais sa compagne depuis longtemps dans ses voyages dans le temps et l'espace.

-Est-ce que ce monde est protégé ? Interroge l'homme après avoir fait prendre conscience aux extraterrestres de l'erreur qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire en désintégrant la planète.

Il n'a pas besoin de regarder la projection holographique pour savoir ce qu'il est montré. Cybermen, Daleks… Tous ont voulu s'en prendre à cette planète si semblable et si différente à Gallifrey, sa planète d'origine. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, l'homme sait inconsciemment qu'il cherche à protéger cette planète si jeune du même sort que la sienne. _Il_ l'avait juré que cela ne se reproduirait _plus jamais_, dans une vie qu'il faisait tout son possible pour l'oublier.

On l'a à de nombreuses fois qualifié de fou. Il l'admet volontiers que c'est vrai. N'est-il pas sans cesse en train de courir, en entraînant souvent d'autres dans son sillage, après l'aventure depuis des siècles ? Il a ainsi pu rencontrer des quantités de personnes uniques, tantôt humaine, tantôt alienne. Mais jamais il n'a failli à la tâche qu'il s'est fixé des siècles auparavant, celle d'être un homme qui guérit. C'est pourquoi il a choisi ce nom que tout le monde connaît et qui continue d'être le sien. Ce nom sera d'ailleurs celui sous lequel il continuera à se présenter lorsqu'il aura d'autres visages pour protéger cette charmante planète.

Après tout, n'est-il pas le fou dans une boite bleue voyageant à travers le temps et l'espace ? Mais cela n'est pas ce qui est le plus respectable comme présentation, il le convient également, surtout quand il s'agit de conseiller un départ définitif de la Terre.

-Salut. Je suis le Docteur.

Une grande partie de l'univers sait qu'il est. Il est le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps, celui qui a mis la fin à la dernière Guerre du Temps. Il est également celui qui protège la Terre avec acharnement de ses envahisseurs.

-Pour faire court… Fuyez.

Si l'alien ne se fait pas prier pour s'exécuter, cet ordre est également un avertissement à tous ceux qui comptent envahir la Terre. Un avertissement stipulant que le Docteur continue à protéger la Terre et qu'il faudra l'affronter pour faire du mal à la planète.

Il est le Docteur et il est celui qui protège la Terre.


End file.
